The present disclosure relates to data processing by means of a digital computer, and more particularly to generic archiving of enterprise service oriented architecture data.
In general, enterprise systems may operate at an application platform-level by having business objects describe a structure and behavior of real-world objects. A business object may include a hierarchy of business object nodes, which represent data as attributes; may be an independently viable entity with identifiable instances; may bundle functions and data, both of which may be accessible from outside of the business object; may be described by a data model, an internal process model, and one or more service interfaces; and may be a core structuring element of applications that are centrally defined by a developer as part of an overall governance process.
Business objects may be stored in database data structures, such as tables and indexes.